Preying On You Tonight
by lepylil
Summary: "Yeah, you can start over, you can run free. You can find other fish in the sea. You can pretend it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from me."


**Author's Note: Just an idea I had for a one-shot involving Lyla and Zac. This story is set a few years after season one, as if seasons two and three never happened. Personally, I think this story is best read with the song "Animals" by Maroon 5 playing softly on repeat in the background. If you take this advice, don't listen to the music video for this song, because there is unnecessary noise before the actual song and the video distracts from the story. Go to a lyric video or something with just the song.**

Stalking the edge of the crowd, Zac watched from the dark as Lyla swayed on the dance floor. He continued to move, weaving around the spirited twenty-somethings getting drunk on overpriced drinks.

Her hair swished in golden waves, illuminated by the pulsing lights up above. Wearing a slinky low-cut black dress that revealed her long legs, Lyla was undeniably the most eye catching girl in the dance club. Her hips moved in time with music. She was a surprisingly good dancer for someone who only used legs occasionally.

Two guys danced by Lyla's side. Zac had never seen them before. Their movements were jerky in comparison to Lyla's gracefully sultry dance.

The last time he'd seen Lyla, they were both only seventeen. He was still in high school when she returned to the ocean. It was so hard to believe, it felt like only yesterday that he'd gripped her hand while being controlled by the full moon, that he'd swam by her in the ocean, that he'd stared into her sea blue eyes…

They were both twenty one now. Years had passed, but it felt like minutes. Zac's life hadn't gone very far since his time spent with the mermaids. He graduated high school, got accepted into a middle rate university, and now he was your average twenty one year old guy.

Except he had a tail. Evie and Cam were still the only ones that knew. He and Evie had split years ago, and he hadn't seen her since graduating. He trusted that she wouldn't tell anyone about his secret, but there was no way to be sure. He wasn't going to stay with her out of fear that she would expose him, though. He moved on, and tried to live his life.

And yet the highlight of his life so far was still the magical months when Lyla and her friends were part it.

He had no idea what Lyla was doing here on land. Was it luck that he saw her tonight? Fate? Magic? Whatever it was, Zac didn't care. He was shocked to see her, whole heartedly believing that he'd never lay eyes on her again once she left.

During the time Lyla was on land before, Zac always looked forward to each time he got to see her. Whether he was furious with her, annoyed, or pretending to hate her, it always calmed and excited him at the same time to be around Lyla. He hid it, sometimes better than other times, but he never fully revealed his feelings.

'Animals' by Maroon 5 played in the background, but Zac was too focused on Lyla to hear the lyrics. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed how eerily accurate the words were to the scene playing out right then between he and Lyla in the crowded club.

One of the guys Lyla was dancing with decided to push the limits of the provocative dancing that was occurring on the floor. Clumsily reaching his hand down, he placed his hand on Lyla's hip and then began to slide it further and further down.

Zac practically growled as he watched the scene unfold. He was about to push his way through the crowd and pummel the guy who dared to touch Lyla.

Before he had the chance, Lyla pulled her knee up and jammed it into the guy's groin. The boy's face twisted into a grimace of pain as he kneeled over with his hands folded across his midsection. The guy looked as if he was about to crumble from the pain as the other guy who'd been dancing with Lyla helped him off the floor.

Lyla didn't even break stride as the two boys limped away. She continued to dance smoothly, her face a cool mask that hid her intentions. Her perfectly glossed lips parted slightly as she concentrated on the music, on her movements. She knew that everyone in the club was staring at her, but she didn't show it. Lyla was in a world of her own… she always had been.

Zac watched her in awe from the sidelines. He could feel the energy radiating off her. Power, confidence, strength… magic. He'd always been able to feel when she was around. Maybe it was a mer-thing, but it had never felt like this. It took him a minute to place what the difference was, but then it hit him.

She'd grown up. Matured. Before, she was practically a child… they both were. But not anymore.

Lyla smirked as she felt as someone new slip behind her to dance. It made her feel powerful to move from stranger to stranger when she danced, knowing that she could drop them and move on anytime she wanted. They came to her, she didn't even have to try.

She did this from time to time, when she needed a break from the pod. She would say that she was going off to find better sea kelp, or a bigger lobster for dinner, or new seashells for a necklace. Then she would swim to the nearest city, sell some pearls or jewels she found in the ocean, and use the money to buy an entire outfit. Dress, shoes, makeup, the whole deal. She'd be a slightly different person each time. Sometimes the daring girl in the revealing dress, sometimes the shy girl lingering near the bar. After dancing all night, flirting with guys that meant nothing to her, and downing a few drinks, she would leave. She'd ditch what she no longer needed, and then run back to the sea. Diving in, washing away her secret life until the next time she needed an escape.

Swaying her hips to the music, Lyla felt the man behind her grab her hands and lift them above her head. She stilled for a moment, at first because of the physical contact. That was one of the main rules she'd set for herself- never allow physical contact.

But then she recognized the hands. A soft gasp escaped her lips. It couldn't be… what are the chances?

Zac grasped Lyla's delicate hands, pulling them above their heads in one smooth dance move. In a way that made everyone in the room look at them, Zac and Lyla swayed and danced to the music as if they were all by themselves. Lyla closed her eyes, savoring the sensation. Even it wasn't…him… she could at least pretend for a moment.

"Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent from miles…" Zac echoed the song that was playing in the club, the music pulsing and providing a beat for them to move to.

"Zac." Lyla breathed. Her voice caused Zac's heart to beat faster. It was the same name she'd said many times in the same way years before, but now it was more confident. Instead of curling up at the end, her voice held strong.

Zac continued to dance, still not touching Lyla anywhere but her hands. Then he let go of one of her hands and spun her around so they were facing each other. With her free hand, Lyla reached up and cupped Zac's face.

Zac placed his hands on her waist, drawing her closer to him. Lyla slid her hands around his neck, connecting them together.

Zac and Lyla stared into each other's eyes. Anyone watching them would assume that they were lovers, a couple.

But Zac and Lyla knew that the gaze was different. Apprehension swam in Lyla's ocean eyes, while Zac stared back with trust. Lust swirled in the air between both of them, no matter how much they denied it.

The song ended. Zac and Lyla didn't move.

"Big plans tonight?" Zac whispered in Lyla's ear as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Only the ones involving you." Lyla whispered back.

With that, the two mer-people walked out of the club hand in hand.


End file.
